Endgame
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Sirius tenía muchas cosas de las que arrepentirse: Provocar el asesinato de sus amigos por sus estúpidas dudas, asesinar a su otro amigo, causar un desastre que se llevó a muchos inocentes muggles, pero lo que más lo amargaba era no haber podido disculparse con Remus. En perspectiva Azkaban no sonaba tan mal.


**...**

 _Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019 del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Regalo para: **Nea Poulain**_

* * *

Se llama Hurt/Comfort porque uso el fluff para afilar la cuchilla con la que me voy a apuñalar el alma c':

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Endgame**_

 _ **...**_

─Hey, lunático.

─Umhhhñññ

─Lunaaaaaaaticooooo.

─Mnmnmhgfdjadrmirr ─gruñó por respuesta.

─Lunaaaaaticoooooooooooooo.

─Ñnhh hnhnhg queeeeee ─Remus presionó su cara contra la almohada.

─¡LUNÁTICO!

─¡QUÉ! ─respondió sobresaltado─ ¿¡Qué pasa!? que ─se giró hacia Sirius con un ojo a medio cerrar.

─¿Estás despierto?

─Sí, si, estoy despier... ─bostezó con fuerza─ ¿qué pasó?

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

─Mmmh no. No en realidad no es nada. Yo─

Remus lo sacó de la cama con una patada muy justificada, luego procedió a atacarlo con una almohada.

─¡TE MATO! ¡Por Merlin, juro que te mato!

Cuando Lily entró en la habitación se encontró a Black en el suelo siendo vapuleado por al menos veinte almohadas hechizadas que lo atacaban sin piedad mientras se carcajeaba entre golpe y golpe.

─Um... ─dio unos golpecitos a la madera de la puerta.

─¡Ayuda, Evans! ¡Remus se ha vuelto loco!

─Ow ¡Cállate!

Era curioso ver a alguien como Remus, siempre tan estoico, caer al nivel de los juegos de Black. Lily puso su mejor cara de adulto responsable y a cargo, aunque en el fondo se muriera de ternura.

─¿Te despertó de nuevo? ─Preguntó. A diferencia de Black el pobre Remus no era una persona de las mañanas.

─Ronca como un dragón. Y si yo no duermo, pues aquí nadie duerme.

Remus se giró hacia Black completamente indignado ─¡Yo no!

─La verdad es que un poco si, Remus ─Interrumpió Lily.

─¡Ha! ¿ves?

Remus enrojeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama murmurando entre dientes ─¿No eres un mago? usa un hechizo. No tienes por que despertarme siempre.

─Nah ─Black sonrió enseñando sus colmillos─ eso sería aburrido.

Por supuesto recibió un ultimo almohadazo en la cara por respuesta.

A veces costaba creer que eran adultos hechos y derechos, Remus al menos no parecía un mocoso la mitad del tiempo, si no fuera por Black que siempre conseguía arrastrarlo a su nivel. No es que Lily se quejara, claro, con los tiempos que corrían eran momentos como este los que le recordaban que valía la pena luchar aunque fuera solo por ver a sus amigos haciendo el idiota como un par de niños bobos.

Necesitaban estos momentos de tontería o reventarían. Odiaba ser ella quien rompiera la burbuja, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

─Dumbledore envió un patronus.

La atmósfera cambió de inmediato como un movimiento de varita que los hubiera hecho envejecer diez años. Remus se había tensado y Black, aunque intentaba mantener su postura relajada era evidente que se trataba de una fachada.

 **...**

Sirius irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria. No la abrió de una patada, pero estuvo tentado a hacerlo.

─No me gusta.

─Pues a mi me gusta menos ─respondió James.

¿Por qué tenía que ser remus? es decir, sabía por qué tenía que ser Remus, pero eso no lo detenía de pensar _«¿Por qué Remus?»._ Negó con la cabeza.

─Remus no tenía por qué aceptar.

─¿Pensabas que iba a decir que no? ─rebatió─ ¿Remus? ¿El Remus que conocemos?

Sirius simplemente se negaba a aceptar que Remus hubiera dicho que si. No es como que estuviera obligado ¡Podía haber dicho que no!

James continuó ─Dumbledore lo dejó muy claro, de todos los miembros de La Orden él era el que mejor oportunidad tenía de infiltrarse exitosamente.

Por su _condición,_ claro. Saberlo no lo tranquilizaba; al contrario.

─Hubiéramos podido pensar en algo mas. Somos animagos, maldita sea, para algo tiene que servir.

James sonrió. No era una sonrisa amplia y alegre, sino mas como una mueca que decía _«Soy un señor muy maduro y sé mas que tú»._

─Claro, Canuto ¿Y piensas seguir a los Mortífagos sin que se pregunten por qué demonios los persigue un perro negro todo el rato─ Finalizó con una risa floja. Capullo.

─Solo digo que podíamos pensar el algo.

─Sirius, no tenemos tiempo para _pensar_. Y Remus... Yo tampoco estoy feliz, pero él sabe lo que hace.

Honestamente, Sirius dudaba de que alguien aquí supiera lo que hacía. Remus, sin embargo, siempre había sido mejor que ellos en, bueno, saber cosas, además de ser el más maduro y menos impulsivo.

─Eso espero.

 **...**

Después de estar cambiando de postura por al menos dos horas, Sirius se dio por vencido y decidió que no podía dormir. Se dio vuelta hasta quedar mirando en dirección a Remus, o mejor, a la espalda de Remus.

Unos meses atrás se hubiera dedicado a pincharlo hasta despertarlo. Era divertidisimo verlo en toda su gloria furioso-somnolienta, pero Remus necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera obtener y Sirius no iba a ser quien le arrebatara eso.

Sin embargo, su respiración apenas si se sentía. Tal vez no necesitara despertarlo.

─¿Lunático? ─Tanteó.

─¿Um?

─¿Estás despierto?

Remus se carcajeó.

─Si y no por tu culpa, si te hace sentir mejor.

Remus estaba de espaldas y era de noche por lo que Sirius se permitió sonreír con nostalgia.

─En realidad me hace sentir peor. Y admito que también un poco celoso.

Remus rió con un poco mas de fuerza. Las tablas de la cama crujieron cuando se dio la vuelta.

─Al menos no estoy roncando.

La verdad era que Sirius preferiría los ronquidos antes que las ojeras, el semblante agotado y enfermizo.

El silencio que siguió a la risa de Remus se extendió por unos minutos.

─¿Lunático?

─¿Um?

─¿Alguna vez has pensado en como seria tu vida si no fueras un licántropo?

Hubo un silencio de parte de Remus y Sirius estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. Tal vez no había sido buena idea traer el tema.

─Siempre ─la respuesta de Lunático no dejaba ver si le había molestado su pregunta.

─Yo también pienso en ello. Mucho.

Últimamente mas de lo que le gustaría. En especial ahora que Remus pasaba semanas enteras por fuera, siendo _«Útil a la orden»_ , en sus palabras. Sin su compañero cerca y cuando tenia tiempo entre misión y misión, todo lo que le quedaba era pensar en el cómo sería. Era todo lo que le queda para no volverse loco. O tal vez la causa de ello.

─¿Y como piensas que sería si no me hubieran mordido?

Sirius sonrió, una sonrisa traviesa.

─Un Ravenclaw estirado y nerd es mi apuesta mas segura ─porque _obvio_.

─Ow, cállate.

─¡Es verdad! seguramente tendrías las notas mas altas de nuestra generación. Y serias muy amigo de Evans, tal vez serias más amigo de ella que de nosotros. Traidor.

─No hay manera en que le ganara a Lily en pociones ─rebatió. No podía verlo, pero podía escuchar su sonrisa presente en la inflexión de sus palabras.

─Seguramente te detestaríamos. James y yo. En especial en quinto.

─¿Y por qué en quinto?

─¿Y por qué va a ser? porque serías prefecto. Quitándonos puntos como un maldito tirano.

Remus rió abiertamente.

─No puedes asegurar que Dumbledore me escogiera como prefecto de Ravenclaw.

─Ay por favor ¿Y a quien mas iba a escoger?

─En ese caso ¿Quién sería prefecto de Gryffindor?

─Yo. Obviamente.

─¿¡Que!? ─Exclamó sin esconder su incredulidad─ Ni en mil años. No hay forma. Dumbledore ni McGonagall... ellos jamás.

─Oh, sí, claro que sí. Dumbledore totalmente lo haría y McGonagall tendría que aceptar, porque nadie en nuestro año podría llevar mejor esa insignia que yo.

Las carcajadas empezaron a inundar la habitación. Estaba insonorizada por lo que estaba seguro que no despertarían a nadie. Y tampoco era como que le importara. Un Remus de buen humor era escaso en estos días. Escaso y muy apreciado.

─Sueñas, Canuto.

─Si les aseguro que no habría mas bromas en mi reinado del terror seguro que me escogerían.

─Ese universo se ve cada vez mas raro ¿Tú prometerías tal cosa?

─Si.

─¿Y la cumplirías?─susurró con complicidad. Era un juego y por lo tanto ambos sabían que Sirius no mentiría. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

─Mi palabra ─anunció con dramatismo─ es ley, Lunático.

─¿Y por qué demonios querrías hacer semejante trato?

─Seguramente querría hacerle la vida imposible a cierto prefecto de Ravenclaw estirado y nerd y de repente la mejor manera posible sería convirtiéndome en prefecto.

La risa de Remus seguía brotando con facilidad.

─Soy un genio del mal, Remus. Mi madre estaría orgullosa.

Se removió bajo las mantas y Sirius creyó que se estaba dando la vuelta para dormir, hasta que sintió unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos propios. Las manos de Remus siempre estaban frías sin importar el clima o cuántas capas de ropa, guantes o mantas llevara encima, era una particularidad que le fascinaba y preocupaba, pero a la que le sacaba partido siempre que podía, en especial en verano.

─Yo estoy orgulloso, aunque no seas un genio del mal.

 **...**

─¿Sabias que Cornamenta quiere hacerme el padrino del niño?

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Remus y poco mas de un mes desde que habían dormido en la misma cama. Sabía que James y Lily se habían encargado de informarle por su cuenta, pero lo de ser padrino eran noticias frescas que habían hecho la semana de mierda que había tenido Sirius.

─Voy a malcriar a mi ahijado y esa será mi venganza por años de bromas de Cornamenta.

─Felicitaciones ─fue la parca respuesta de Remus.

─Wow. Un poco mas de emoción y vas a parecer en un entierro.

─No sé qué esperas que diga.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

─Solo quería contarte algo que creí que te alegraría.

Remus se dejó caer en el borde de la cama. Se veía tan agotado y sus ojeras eran tan profundas que Sirius sintió un poco de culpa por reprocharle no estar de animo. Era difícil estar de animo esos días.

─Sin ofenderte, ni a ti, ni a James o Lily, pero en este momento realmente me importa muy poco.

─¿Estas bien?

─Cansado. Simplemente estoy cansado y si no te importa quiero dejar de pensar en todo por un rato.

─Pero...

─¿No lo tengo permitido?

Bien, definitivamente algo le sucedió a Remus.

─Nadie ha dicho eso. Pero no te veo hace semanas, esperaba...

─¿Leche, galletitas y que nos dedicáramos a cotillear por el resto de la noche?

─¿No?

─Bien, porque me estaba preocupando.

─Ugh. Últimamente estas...

─¿Qué?

─Nada ─se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero─. Gruñón y amargado. Mas de lo normal.

Estaba siendo infantil y lo sabía, pero Remus no era el único que la estaba pasando mal. Solo quería compartir algo bueno con él, pasar juntos una noche tranquila ¿era mucho pedir?

─Perdóname por no estar sonriendo como un imbécil todo el maldito día ─saltó a la defensiva. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y las palabras salían con esfuerzo─, pero tengo _bastante_ con pretender que me gusta pasar el rato con Greyback y su pandilla. Esperaba que al menos pudiera dejar de fingir el que me esté muriendo de la emoción por la victoria de _Quien-tu-sabes,_ aunque fuera solo por una noche. Una. Maldita. Noche, Sirius.

─Esta bien, tranquilo.

─¿Puedo acostarme ya o necesitas mas explicaciones?

Sirius parpadeó repetidas veces porque _¿Qué demonios...?_

─Perfecto ─gruñó al no recibir una respuesta de él─. Buenas noches ─dicho esto se bebió una poción para dormir sin soñar y se acurrucó en su lado de la cama mientras Sirius solo podía observar impotente y sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar.

─Buenas noches, Lunático ─dijo después de un rato cuando era evidente que Remus estaba profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera se planteo en despertarlo antes de la hora.

 **...**

─Soy la peor opción. Y lo saben.

─Eres en quien mas confiamos. Eres parte de la familia y su padrino, Sirius ─dijo Lily. Era la primera vez que no lo llamaba Black. A él le costaba dejar de llamarla Evans, incluso ahora que técnicamente era Potter.

─Vamos, Cornamenta, sabes muy bien que se me da terrible guardar secretos.

Y guardarle secretos a Remus se le daba especialmente fatal.

─No se me ocurre nadie mas.

─McGonagall.

─¡No! ─exclamaron ambos al unísono.

─¿Por qué? si algo sabemos con certeza es que ella no traicionaría a la orden.

Lily estaba siendo sensata, como siempre, pero aquello no terminaba de sentar bien con Sirius. Es decir, si iban a desconfiar de Remus, bien podían desconfiar de toda La Orden, daba igual.

─Preferiría que ella no ─James se aclaró la garganta─... ya sabes, supiera de nosotros.

─¿Hablas de el hecho que se saltaron como veinte reglas al convertirse en animagos ilegales? ─Sí, Evans casi se fué de para atrás cuando se enteró de aquello y por lo que veía no lo había superado. El que lo hubieran hecho por Remus no parecía ayudar a disminuir su enfado. James le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y se encogió de hombros. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

─Vamos, algún día se tendrá que enterar ─razonó ella.

─Y de preferencia que lo haga después de que acabemos con _él._

Muy bien, hora de pisar el nido de mantícoras. Mejor conocido como la pelea de voluntades entre estos dos.

─Lo que Cornamenta quiere decir es que nuestra condición de animagos ilegales, de los cuales nadie sabe, nos proporciona una ventaja estratégica ─debía de usar palabras grandes, a Evans le gustaban las palabras grandes y si algo había a pendido en este tiempo con la Orden era a la jerga de los aurores. Tal vez eso la convenciera.

Pero había algo más. No lo comentaría en voz alta, pero el secreto que compartían los cinco era la única manera que tenía Sirius para asegurarse de que Remus no era el espía doble que sospechaban muchos en la Orden. Porque si Remus en verdad estaba del lado de _Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ tiempo le faltaría para revelarlo a sus enemigos.

Era, en definitiva, su prueba de la inocencia de Remus y se iba a aferrar a ella con uñas y dientes hasta que capturaran al verdadero traidor.

En todo caso si Remus ─y por extensión Sirius─ estaban fuera de discusión para convertirse en guardianes del secreto, quedaba una opción más antes de contemplar a alguien fuera de su círculo cercano.

─¿Y qué hay de Colagusano?

 **...**

─¿Cómo que no vas a venir? ¡No lo ves hace tres meses!

Era evidente que Remus los estaba evitando. Sirius no quería creer en los rumores sobre un traidor entre sus filas y trataba de no saltar contra todo aquel que insinuara algo sobre _«Ese chico, el licántropo»_. Remus moriría antes de traicionarlos, pero ¿por qué los evitaba como a la peste?

─Es un bebe, Sirius, no le va a importar.

También parecía como si quisiera ignorar la existencia de Harry. Incluso se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre. Para Remus no era Harry, siempre era _«El bebé»._

─¿Y qué hay de nosotros? de Lily y James. A nosotros si que nos importa no poder verte.

─Mira, no puedo ─bajó su varita, la ropa dejó de flotar hacia la maleta raída que últimamente lo acompañaba a todos lados─ Eso es todo. Tengo... cosas que hacer.

─Cosas...

─Así es, Sirius. Cosas.

─¿Y se puede saber qué clase de cosas?

Sirius lo observó suspirar con cansancio y reanudar el hechizo con el que la ropa volvió a la vida para seguir su desfile.

─Cosas de La Orden. _Esa_ clase de cosas.

─¿Y eso te impide visitar a tus amigos? ¿Al hijo de dos de tus mejores amigos y mi ahijado? ─ _nuestro_ ahijado, quiso gritarle.

─Sirius, no estoy de ánimo.

─Hace prácticamente un año que no estas de ánimo ¿En algún momento vas a estar de animo de nuevo?

─Cuando todo esto acabe ¿te parece un buen momento?

─Heh. Cuando acabe ─Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No pretendía sonar acusador, pero Remus no era el único que se estaba cansando _._

─Perdón por no tener una fecha exacta para la caída de _Quién-tu-sabes._ Hago lo que puedo con el acceso a la información que tengo.

 _«¿No tiene acceso a la información o no quiere que la Orden tenga acceso a esa información?»,_ sonó la voz rasposa de Ojoloco en su mente.

─¿Estas seguro?

─¿Qué? ─jadeó incrédulo.

 _Maldita sea._

─¡Nada! ─ladró sin ser capaz mirar a Remus a la cara.

─No, no, no. Nada de _nada,_ Sirius ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?

─Olvídalo ─masculló. En verdad no quería tener esa conversación.

─No. No lo voy a olvidar. Si tienes un problema dímelo a la cara.

 _Joder._

─No es _mi_ problema, ¿vale? es solo que ─hizo un gesto vago con la mano─ está este asunto...

─¿Asunto?

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que habían miembros de La Orden que lo señalaban como traidor? y peor ¿cómo iba a explicarle que él estaba empezando a creer un poco en esos rumores?

─No ─Remus parpadeó repetidas veces─... ¿No confías en mi?

Sirius se sobresaltó de inmediato. Maldita sea, Lunático lo conocía muy bien.

─No es que no confíe, es ─se peinó el cabello con la mano. Iba a empezar a tironearse mechones de pura frustración─... es solo que te alejas. Actúas raro ─para tus estándares─, en los mejores casos pareciera que nos quisieras lo mas lejos posible; en los peores que directamente nos odiaras.

Remus negaba con la cabeza, pero era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara y

─A mí, a James; incluso a Lily ¡Y ni hablemos de Harry! Es como que si la sola idea de ver a Harry te revolviera las tripas ─Remus abrió la boca─ Y no trates de negarlo porque es dolorosamente obvio ─fue el turno de Remus de desviar la mirada. Culpabilidad escrita en toda su cara. Eso solo consiguió disparar las sospechas de Sirius a niveles preocupantes. «Muy bien, a la mierda», pensó y decidió que ya que estaba en ello mejor ir de frente─. Además pasas mucho tiempo con _ellos._

Remus por fin levantó la mirada. Lentamente. Era como si le costara procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Parpadeó un par de veces y con la voz muy tranquila dijo: ─Tengo pasar mucho tiempo con _ellos_ , Sirius ─apretó la mandíbula─ ese es el maldito punto de ser un espía.

─La pregunta es: _¿Tienes_ que hacerlo o _quieres_ hacerlo?

─No puedo creerlo ─Negó con la cabeza y repitió─. No puedo creerlo.

Sirius se acercó a él. Estaba preocupado por la reacción que Remus pudiera tener. Quería que supiera que él estaba de su lado, con dudas tal vez, pero de su lado al fin y al cabo. Y quería asegurarse que Remus seguía con ellos. La incertidumbre se lo iba a comer vivo.

─Nadie te culpa por que quieras pasar tiempo con _ellos._ Tiene todo el sentido del mundo si lo piensas.

─Si esto es una broma, Sirius...

─Somos tus amigos ¡Demonios! para mi... para nosotros... objetivamente hablando ─empezó a escupir palabras frenéticamente a la espera de que cobraran sentido─... quiero decir que sabemos de tu condición, de tu _Problema Peludo_ ─sonrió al decirlo. Era un nombre idiota que le traía muchos recuerdos─, pero ninguno es capaz de entender realmente, de sentir, de saber cómo es en realidad tener tu condición, no como __ellos_ ─_lo estaba haciendo fatal, pero confiaba en que Remus lo entendiera.

─Piensas ─Remus estaba pálido y parecía tener ganas de vomitar─ ¿Piensas que me puedo pasar al bando de _Ya-sabes-quién_?

La mirada de Remus pasaba frenética por su rostro probablemente buscando alguna señal de que estaba bromeando. Sirius jamás bromearía con eso, por lo tanto su rostro estaba completamente serio, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

─No es que _yo_ piense eso, es que es lógico que en tu situación...

─¿Y qué demonios sabes _tu_ de _mi_ situación, Sirius? ─explotó por fin.

─Bueno...

─¿Crees que ESTO es lo que quiero? ─dijo mientras usaba los brazos para señalar a su alrededor abarcando la habitación en la que se encontraban. Estaban en una de las casas seguras en las que se escondían los miembros de La Orden. Nunca era la misma casa. Nunca era la misma habitación, pero siempre que coincidían en la misma casa eran ellos dos en la habitación. No era ideal, pero era lo mejor a lo que podían aspirar en tiempos de guerra.

─Solo digo que desde tu perspectiva...

─¿Desde _mi_ perspectiva, Sirius? ¿tienes idea de lo que es _mi_ perspectiva? ¿sabes si quiera lo que es pasar días, noches y... _esas_ noches junto a Greyback y sus hombres? ─la voz se le rompió─ ¿verlos destrozar la vida de personas inocentes sin poder hacer nada porque eso echaría a perder la fachada?

Temblaba. Intentó tranquilizarse tomando aire, pero parecía frustrado al no conseguir detener los temblores. Sirius quiso tomar su mano, pero no estaba seguro si sería lo adecuado o si solo conseguiría empeorarlo todo.

─¿Tienes idea? ─intentó continuar─ tienes idea de ─la voz se perdió y todo lo que quedó de ella fue un sollozo desgarrado─... y entonces, claro, llegó el momento en que tuve que _probarme_ con La Manada ─escupió con odio.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro y el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba continuar. Sirius casi deseaba que no lo hiciera. Estaba seguro que no quería escuchar lo que escucharía a continuación.

─Era un niño, Sirius ─cubrió su rostro con las manos temblorosas─. Mordí a un niño.

El corazón se le hizo un puño.

─¿Crees que _esto_ es lo que quiero? ¿crees que _este_ es el mundo en el que quiero vivir?

 _Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda._ ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿qué acababa de hacer?

─Remus...

─¡No! ─rugió─ Escuchame, Sirius ¿Querías escucharme? ahora te callas y escuchas ¿crees que en un mundo regido por _Él_ yo no tendría nada que perder?

─Yo no...

─No me mientas. Lo has pensado al menos una vez. Has pensado que yo no tendría nada que perder en un régimen de _Quién-tu-sabes_ solo porque nos tiene de su lado

─No...

─No te atrevas a mentirme, Sirius Black. No a la cara. mirame a los ojos y dime que no lo has pensado ─Remus se paso la mano por el rostro y limpió algo de las lágrimas─. Pues no es así ─continuó─ Solo nos está usando, porque los que son como yo le venimos perfecto como arma ¿piensas que eso es en lo que me quiero convertir? ¿en su perro de caza?

Sirius fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

Remus solo rió sin humor, una risa que brotaba con amargura como una herida supurante. La risa murió unos segundos hasta que retomó la compostura que había perdido.

─Tengo que irme.

─¡Remus! ─alcanzó a decir antes de que Remus lo inmovilizara de un movimiento de varita.

─Lo siento, Sirius ─dijo sin mirarlo al rostro que había quedado petrificado en una mueca de súplica─ Adiós.

 _«Lo siento»_ , pensó _«Lo siento tanto, Remus».  
_

Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que vería a Remus, hubiera reaccionado para evitar que lo petrificara y se fuera con la misma velocidad y reflejos con los que se enfrentó a Colagusano.

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Remus lo odiaba, James se había ido, Evans se había ido y todo lo que le quedaba era saber que Voldemort y Colagusano también se habían ido y que Harry iba a crecer en un mundo en paz.

¿Qué le quedaba a él?

Afuera de Azkaban no había nada para él ¿qué mas daba que creyeran que había asesinado a sus amigos? había matado a Colagusano así que tampoco era inocente.

Sirius tenía muchas cosas de las que arrepentirse: Provocar el asesinato de sus amigos por sus estúpidas dudas, asesinar a su otro amigo, causar un desastre que se llevó a muchos inocentes muggles, pero lo que más lo amargaba era no haber podido disculparse con Remus. En perspectiva Azkaban no sonaba tan mal.

Azkaban, de hecho, sonaba perfecto.

 **...**

* * *

#SiriusAndRemusDeservedBetter2k19

Feliz navidad, Nea. Icant believe que no hayamos escrito mutuamente o(*O*)o

Este fic lo escribí de memoria, es decir que no comprobé en la wiki por lo que no sé si haya cosas del canon que no sean exactamente así, pero miren, si a JK no le importa pooooooes a mi no me importa. Y menos después de que esta semana Ro hubiera decidido hacer canon lo de que los magos se hacían caca encima *tira el canon por la ventana*


End file.
